Courtship
'Courtship '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. Sometime after ''Awakening'','' Henry begins to think about Theresa. Otherwise, during [[Keeping the Peace|''Keeping the Peace]], he tells the watchman Nightingale about how Theresa saved him from Runt (or how he saved her from Cumans). Nightingale knowingly comments that Henry should go and thank her properly. Synopsis Theresa, Miller Peshek's niece, is a good friend of mine from Skaltiz. I've known her since we were children, and we've been through a lot together. Objectives *Go and see Theresa the mill wench before noon. **Take a walk with Theresa ***Don't disgrace yourself, run! ****Sit next to Theresa *****I must ask Theresa out again in a few days *Go and seek Theresa **Take Theresa to the Broken Wheel tavern ***I must ask Theresa out again in a few days *Go and see Theresa **Follow Theresa **Hide from Theresa ***(Optional) Let Theresa win the game ***(Optional) Don't get caught. ****Help Theresa collect the laundry *****Go to Theresa Walkthrough Henry suffers serious wounds after returning to Silver Skalitz to bury his parents. There, he is rescued by Theresa and troops led by Robard of Talmberg. Peshek and Theresa nurse Henry's wounds at Rattay Mill during Awakening, ''until Henry is well enough to set off on his won again. Some time later, Henry will muse to himself that he has not seen her in awhile, and visits the mill (or perhaps he is prompted by Nightingale). Theresa is very pleased to see you, so invite her to take a walk along the river with you. You'll chat about travelling and how she'd like to hear Jan Hus preach, before challenging you to a race. Jog up the path until you see a small meadow on your left, where she'll invite you to sit with her. Theresa's Stats Don't worry, she likes you alot, so its impossible to fail the skill checks. Henry will tell her about life as Sir Radzig's squire and the two will laugh and flirt for awhile before walking her back to the mill. She's clearly had a good time, and you both agree to meet again soon. But not too soon - you wouldn't want to seem to eager. Play it cool, Henry. After about three days have passed, Henry's mind will wander back to his favourite mill-maid. One evening, go and ask her if she'd like to have dinner with you. Of course she says yes, and he'll ask where she'd like to go. Theresa has never been to a tavern before, and promises that she'll try some ale if you take her to the Broken Wheel Tavern. As you walk up the hill to Rattay, the two will reminisce about life in Skalitz. Apparently, Henry's cooking skills are so abysmal that Fritz still gets nauseous at the mention of his oat cakes. Theresa will coyly ask you if you meet alot of girls at bathhouses and taverns. Henry will reply he likes a different sort - "all mouth and green eyes." Smooth. At the tavern, the two of you will enjoy a meal and Theresa will even teach Henry to dance. All is going well until a drunken bandit approaches them. He tries to get Theresa to dance with him, and becomes angry when she rebuffs him. He even threatens to rape her as she pushes him off. Henry, ever the hero, jumps in to defend her. You'll need to fight the bandit off. Try and take care of him with your bare hands, because he'll pull out a weapon if you do. Once you've seen him off, Theresa will tend to the slightly battered looking Henry, who naturally insists it doesn't hurt. She sees through this, of course, pointing out he winces every-time she touches him, but nonetheless calls him her hero. Although she's concerned about him, he insists on walking her home. At the doorstep, Henry tells Theresa that spending time with her may be painful, but it's never boring. The two hover awkwardly at the doorstep for a moment before Henry says she should go inside before Peshek start fretting. In response, Theresa, evidently exasperated by Henry's clueless-ness, will plant a firm kiss on him before going into the mill. Henry is clearly surprised by her forwardness, but doesn't seem to mind. Again, you don't want to rush things (plus, you've probably got wounds that need time to deal) so give it a few days before heading back to the mill. On the final outing, during the day, go and speak to Theresa again. She wants to play 'Blind Man's Bluff' - a game for children, she admits, but one that she always enjoyed... and she won't feel stupid playing it with Henry. She'll take you to the nearby barn where no one can see, and begin the game. If you leave the barn, once she removes the blindfold she'll be annoyed at you sneaking off, and you'll have to charm her in order to play again. So either let her win, or let her catch you. By this time, it's started raining, and Theresa realizes with a start that she's left the laundry out. Hurry over to the washing line and pick up the aprons (or watch her do it, if you feel like staying dry). Henry suggests putting them by the fire to dry, but Theresa points out they'll get smoky, and they should be laid out in the barn. In the barn, a sudden bolt of lightning makes Theresa jump, and Henry playfully teases her about being scared of storms. The two kiss and lay down in the hay to make love. The next morning, Henry awakens in the barn to find Theresa has already gone, and smiles to himself. Notes *''Completing this quest will unlock the achievement "McLoving", but will prevent you from earning "Celibate". '' *''The sex scene, while quite sweet, is also fairly graphic so players may want to be aware of who else is in the room. ru:Ухажёр Category:Side Quests